


I'll Keep You Safe

by mythica16



Series: World's Apart [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Science Experiments, after after ending, i mean what could go wrong ... right?, overprotective jumin, things are slowly heating up, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythica16/pseuds/mythica16
Summary: Jumin had these uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He could feel it. But he had to protect MC and the unborn baby. He would do anything to keep them safe.





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for quite a while since i finished Jumin’s route. The idea of Jumin sending MC away to keep her safe gone wrong...
> 
> work's unbeta'd

Jumin had these uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He could feel it. But he had to protect MC and the unborn baby.

“So, where do we stand? Is the machine ready to use?” 

His employees hurried to his side and informed him about the progress they did in the past few days.

“Good. Please prepare the machine so that it can be used in the next 48 hours. We don’t have much time left,” 

He didn’t like the idea being apart from MC, more now that she was pregnant. But he knew that he couldn’t protect her this time. 

  
“I just hope that she will understand.” 

\---

It was a busy day at work and Jumin had to cancel their lunch date. MC decided to visit him at work and surprise him with a meal the chef cooked. As she opened the door of their apartment, she was stopped by her bodyguard. 

“Mrs Han, we are you heading too?” 

“I decided to visit Jumin at work. I can go on my own no need to come with me.”

“But Mrs. Han - “

  
“I know what my husband said, but it’s alright.”

With that, she left him behind but she knew that he was following her. 

On her way to his office she met Jaehee.

“Oh, MC. Nice to see you here.”

“Hello Jaehee. A lot of work today?” Jaehee laughed. 

  
“I don’t remember a day I didn’t have a lot of work. Mr. Han is currently on the phone but I am sure that he won’t mind if you already enter.”

“Thank you Jaehee. We need to meet up for coffee sometime.” 

When MC entered the room, Jumin immediately put the phone down and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“MC, did you come on your own? You know that I need to protect you!”

“Jumin, I can look after myself. I am not a little damsel in distress that needs overprotection.” 

“Something is wrong. Something is going to happen.” 

“I just hope that you aren’t going to send me far away like you said a few months ago.” 

Jumin smiled. “I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” And our unborn child. 

MC didn’t know that he was observing her body condition. He believed that she didn’t even know that she was expecting. 

“I am done here. We can go home now. I’ll just let Assistant Kang know.” 

As he was picking up the phone, the alarm went off, shutting all windows behind metal bars. 

The bodyguards came stormed into the office.

“Mrs Han! Mr Han! This is an emergency. Please follow me to the save room.”

“No.” MC looked at her husband with a puzzled look.

“We will go to R&D.” 

“But Jumin-” 

“MC, you trust me. Do you?” She nodded. It’s been awhile since she saw him that tense.

“Good. The R&D. Quick.” 

They hurried through the building. People were running through the halls.

“Where is Jaehee? We need to find her.”

“Your safety is my priority MC. I am sure that she has guards with her now.”

\-- 

They reached a secured area and Jumin opened the room to the machine.

“Jumin, what is this..” 

He pressed his lips forcefully on hers.

“Please go find Zen and tell him to keep you safe till I get you.” He closed the door and turned on the machine.    
  
He hoped that they will be fine and that Zen would keep his promise. It was the right thing to do and Jumin believed that MC will see that too.

\--

MC found herself on a street near Zen’s place. She thought about going to Jumin’s office, but decided to wait at Zen’s place.

After reaching his place, she knocked at the door and waited.    
  
“I wonder if he is even at home and not rehearsing- “

MC stopped in her thoughts when the door was opened. 

“Who are you? And why do you look just like me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh ... what happend here? 
> 
> I'd really loved to hear what you think! Just hit me up I don't bite lol (unless you want me to ^3^ )
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://mythica16.tumblr.com/)


End file.
